


reminders

by kallliope



Series: kanej minifics [6]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallliope/pseuds/kallliope
Summary: BeforeThe Wraithsets sail, Kaz presents Inej with something old, something new, and something unexpected.





	reminders

**Author's Note:**

> Concept: before inej sets sail on the Wraith, Kaz gets her a captain's hat as a parting gift

“What’s this?” 

Kaz cleared his throat. “Thought it’d suit you on the seas.” 

Inej turned the tricornered hat around in her hands. A single crow feather stuck out from one of its edges. She put it on her head and stared up at Kaz under the leather brim. 

“Now we match.” she said with a smile, nodding to Kaz’s own hat. 

Kaz’s mouth curled a little at the edges. “Top hats aren’t meant for sea, Inej.” 

“Meant for swindling merchants?”

“And to make a statement.” Kaz looked at her from head to toe. “But you don’t seem to have one.” 

Inej lifted her chin up at him. “I’m my own statement.” 

“I don’t doubt that. But you want something for the slavers to remember you by.”

Kaz’s gloved hands held out his crow headed cane to her. Inej stared at it, then at Kaz, and then at the cane again. 

“Kaz, no-” 

“The Grisha in our area can make another one.” Kaz said. “Besides, I’ve made some adjustments.” 

One gloved finger tapped the crow head as he passed the cane to her hands. Inej laid a hand on it, and as soon as she did, she heard a soft click. She looked up at Kaz.

“Twist it.” 

Inej twisted the crow head, and slowly drew out a long, wickedly gleaming sword from the cane. She stared at it, marveling at how the morning light bounced off the metal, and then gave a little laugh of awe. She turned back to see Kaz staring at her. 

“Thank you.” she said, sheathing the sword carefully. “For all this.” 

Kaz slowly nodded, and started to walk down the docks, back to the seething, whirling cesspool of corruption that was the East Stave. 

“Kaz?”

He turned back. 

“I expect you to write about what we did,” Inej called, already leaning on the deck of _The_   _Wraith_. “What all seven of us did.”

“A story.” 

“Yes. Send it to the nearest port when you’re done?”

Kaz smirked. “No chance. I’ll deliver it to you in person.” 

Inej laughed again. “Are you saying you want my commentary on it?”

“I’m saying,” Kaz said, gazing up at her. “that the sooner we meet again, the better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concept taken from this prompt and [my previous headcanon](http://kaanej.tumblr.com/post/156690805025/headcanon-that-kazs-cane-has-a-hidden-sword).
> 
> Come scream with me on [tumblr](http://kaanej.tumblr.com)!


End file.
